


Hot and Heavy

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: This was a request on my Tumblr:  Could you write a smutty little something about you and Dean getting hot and heavy for the first time but you’re a little hesitant because you haven’t shaved your va-jay-jay in a while. When you mention it to him Dean offers to do it for you. Of course, he’s gentle and careful. Once he’s done, he goes to town on eating you out, which leads to other smutty goodness.





	Hot and Heavy

The room was quiet, the only sounds were the sounds of denim brushing against denim, heavy breathing and the occasional quiet moan. Dean was lying next to you on the now rumpled bed, his legs intertwined with yours, his lips sucking at your throat and his hand massaging your breast, causing your overly sensitive nipple to push against the lacy fabric of your bra. You had one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him to your throat, while the other rubbed the obvious hardness straining against the overworked zipper of his jeans. You moaned as his teeth grazed your jaw on his way to your mouth.

He caught your lips in his, his tongue pushing into your mouth as he slid his hand down your stomach to your waistband. You were so caught up in the way he was kissing you that at first you didn’t realize that he had loosened the top button of your jeans and was now sliding the zipper down, his fingers slipping under the edge of them and moving toward your underwear.

“Wait,” you mumbled, grabbing his wrist.

“Wh…what?” Dean stuttered, his hand freezing and resting on your lower stomach. “What’s wrong, Y/N?”

You blew out a loud breath. “Nothing’s wrong,” you said.

“Too fast?” he asked. “I know this is the first time we’ve done anything like this, so if you’re not comfortable, just tell me.”

“No,” you protested. “No, that’s not it. I want to. Believe me, I do. It’s just….” You blew out another breath and you could feel the blush rising up your neck and into your cheeks. You stared into Dean’s gorgeous green eyes and decided to just be honest with him. “I - uh, yeah, um, I just haven’t trimmed things down there in a while.” Now you knew you were blushing, but it was the truth. You preferred to keep yourself clean-shaven and while you’d had plenty of time to shave your legs and under your arms, you’d been too busy to take the time necessary to shave anything else. Delicate areas required a bit more time and attention.

A huge grin spread across Dean’s face as he chuckled softly. “Is that what’s bugging you?” he laughed. “I don’t care about stuff like that. I’m good with you however you are.” His lips returned to your neck, sucking gently.

“Yeah, but I do care,” you murmured. “Trust me, I won’t be able to enjoy myself if I’m…well, you know, not comfortable with myself.”

Dean pulled away, a contemplative look on his face. You remained quiet, waiting for him to tell you what he was thinking. Or to laugh at you. He turned to you, a smirk on his perfect face.

“Let me do it,” he said.

“What?” you said, slightly stunned.

“Let me shave you,” he offered. When you opened your mouth to protest, he cut you off. “I want to. I swear I’ll be careful.”

“You don’t have to,” you replied, shaking your head.

Dean leaned over you, his face serious. “I said I want to,” he growled. He cupped your sex with his hand, rubbing slightly, the rough denim pressing into your clit, making you squirm. “Please?” he murmured.

Your eyes fell shut and the thought of him touching you that intimately caused heat to pool in the pit of your stomach. Your legs opened wider and you pushed yourself against his hand, desperate for more. Finally you nodded your agreement.

“Awesome,” he grinned, pushing himself off the bed. He took your hand and pulled you up with him. “Take off your clothes.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the delighted grin on his face. You quickly stripped out of your jeans and underwear, then for good measure, you took off your t-shirt and bra as well. You watched Dean as he rummaged through his bag on the table, piling things in one arm. He came to the bed and dropped some stuff on it, grabbed you and kissed you, hard, and then he scurried into the bathroom.

You could hear water running as you sat back down on the bed, eyeing the things he’d taken from his bag - his electric razor, a regular razor, and shaving cream. When he finally came out of the bathroom, he was carrying a cup filled with water, a washcloth and a couple of towels. He set the water and the washcloth on the table, then he spread one of the towels out over the bed. He took your hand and tugged until you were stretched out on the towel.

You leaned back, balanced on your elbows watching Dean. You were surprised at how excited he seemed to be and how quickly he’d come up with this idea.

He picked up the electric razor and turned it on. He hovered over you briefly before carefully laying it against your pelvic bone, right where the hairline started. He glanced up at you and when you smiled at him, he pressed the razor to you, shaving a small line from your hairline right up to the lips of your pussy. You squirmed slightly at the feel of the vibrating razor against you, but Dean moved it, returning to his original starting point, repeating the movement several times.

He looked up at you, grinning. “Um, this next part might…tickle,” he mumbled. You nodded, your head dropping back to rest on the pillow when Dean pressed his hand against your inner thigh, opening up your legs, and then he ran the razor over your lips, moving it up and down, the vibrations shooting into you. You bit the inside of your cheek, holding back a moan. He did it several more times, separating the folds surrounding you as he moved the razor over every inch, each vibration like a jolt of electricity. By the time the razor shut off, you were clutching the sheets and squeezing your eyes closed.

Dean leaned over you, kissing you softly on the corner of the mouth. You wanted to grab him and throw him on the bed, but you forced yourself to stay still, opening your eyes to watch him again.

He grabbed the washcloth and disappeared into the bathroom. You could hear the water running in the sink and then he was back, washcloth in hand. He laid it over you, kissing you again as the warmth of the washcloth seeped into you.

“You okay?” he whispered against your mouth.

“Yeah,” you murmured, your tongue sneaking out to lick over his full, pink lips.

He laughed as he pulled away from you and picked up the shaving cream. He shook it before spraying a generous dollop of it into his hand. He moved the washcloth, murmured “this might be cold” and began spreading it liberally over your heated mound.

You hissed at the feel of the cold cream hitting you and the feel of Dean’s hand running over your warm center, his fingers spreading the white cream all over you.

When Dean picked up the little blue and orange razor from his shaving kit, you laid your head back and put your arm over your eyes, holding your breath.

“Y/N, are you okay?” he asked.

You nodded, refusing to move your arm. “I’m a little nervous,” you mumbled. “I’m the only one who’s ever used a razor on myself. I’ll be fine.”

You felt him leaning over you and then his lips were pressed to your ear. “I  _will not_  hurt you,” he promised. You believed him.

A few seconds later, you felt the cool steel of the razor’s blades slide very slowly from the edge of your hairline and over the lips of your pussy. He did it several more times, so carefully you barely felt anything. You jerked slightly when his fingers slid between the lips of your pussy, separating them and holding them open as he pulled the razor over them. A few seconds later, you heard the sound of the razor dropping into the cup and then Dean was scooping you into his arms.

“All done,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek. He carried you into the bathroom and stood you in the bathtub. He grabbed the shower head and turned it on, pointing it away from you, testing the water every few seconds. When he deemed it warm enough, he ran it over your hips, rinsing the shaving cream and loose hairs from your body. He stood right at the edge of the tub, holding the shower head, directing the spray of water, his hand rubbing over your pussy, his fingers sliding along your rapidly swelling lips and his eyes growing dark with lust as he touched you.

“Dean….” you breathed, ready to beg for him.

But you didn’t get the chance because he shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack, hurriedly running it up and down your legs and over your hips. He picked you up again and in seconds, your back was on the bed and Dean’s head was between your legs, his tongue lapping repeatedly at your now hairless mound. He pulled you to the edge of the bed, put your legs over his shoulders, and buried his tongue in your pussy, his nose rubbing against your clit.

You moaned, so loud you were sure people in the next county over could hear you. You slid your hands into his hair, pulling him tight against you. He hummed, the vibrations shooting through you as his tongue swirled and stabbed inside you,licking you everywhere. Your hips bucked against his face, which only seemed to spur him on. He slid one hand under your ass, holding you up, and pushed his tongue deep inside you, fucking you with his mouth. His other hand slid up your body, his fingers pinching and twisting at your nipple.

Dean slowly slid one finger into you, crooking it in a ‘come here’ gesture as he ran his tongue over your clit and then he sucked it into his mouth and you came completely undone, coming so hard you saw stars. But he wasn’t done with you, his tongue was sliding back inside you alongside his finger, incessantly pressing and rubbing at that spot  _right there_.

A guttural groan fell from your mouth and you weren’t sure how much more you could take, the feelings so pleasurable that they bordered on painful. All thought was wiped out as you had another orgasm, your back arching off of the bed and your hips wildly bucking against Dean’s face. He held your hips in place, so tight you were sure you’d have bruises tomorrow, as he continued exploring every inch of your overstimulated pussy.

He finally, regrettably, pulled away, his lips ghosting over your skin, his stubble scratching your inner thighs. He hurriedly yanked off his clothes as you laid on the bed, a boneless mess. He pulled you to him, putting your legs back over his shoulders and then he was inside you, filling you with his hard cock.

You nearly came again at the feeling and then he started to move, thrusting into you repeatedly. You whimpered as you felt yourself nearing that precipice again, another orgasm building in the pit of your stomach. You clutched at Dean’s hands at your waist, a scream building in your throat.

Dean continued pumping into you, his hips pistoning rapidly as his thrusts became harder and more erratic. Your hips tilted up to meet his as he moved one hand to rub your clit, the touch of his fingers against the sensitive nub finally pushing you over the edge. With a hard thrust he buried himself deep inside you and then he was coming with a loud grunt, his seed pouring into you.

You collapsed back against the bed, spent, your legs sliding off of Dean’s shoulders as he dropped to the bed next to you. He pulled you against him, the two of you curled into a tight ball.

“Holy shit,” he murmured. He pushed your hair off of your shoulder, his lips against your throat.

You closed your eyes and drifted, letting Dean’s warmth lull you to sleep.


End file.
